


Born For This

by orphan_account



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU about Tobin’s soccer career… With some Alex (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1991

Three-year-old Tobin Heath sat on the grass in the backyard of the Basking Ridge YMCA, watching her older sister in her cheerleading class and picking flowers from the grass.  
“Tobin, do you want to buy some ice cream?” Mrs. Heath offered.  
Tobin’s head perked up and she smiled, nodded vigorously. Mrs. Heath laughed and took a dollar bill from her purse, nudging Perry, Tobin’s second oldest sister, and telling her to walk Tobin to the snack bar. Perry sighed and obeyed, running to catch up with Tobin, who was already halfway there.  
“Tobin?”  
Perry got to the front of the line and looked down to ask Tobin what she wanted when she noticed the three year old was gone. Perry fell out of line and spotted Tobin with the under five boys, stealing their soccer ball and dribbling it to the goal by herself. Their coach smiled and squatted next to Tobin.  
“What’s your name?” he asked.  
“Tobin.” the three year old answered.  
“How old are you, Tobin?”  
Tobin held up six fingers and the coach frowned, checking her height.  
“She’s three.” Perry corrected.  
Tobin looked up and smiled at her sister, nodded.  
“Tobin, Mom is waiting for us.”  
Tobin shook her head and pointed to the ball.  
“Play.” she stated.  
Perry rolled her eyes and shrugged as Tobin ran off again, walking to Mrs. Heath.  
“Mom, Tobin won’t listen to me.” Perry complained.  
Mrs. Heath stood and said to watch Katie and she’d go get Tobin, walking to the soccer fields. Cindy stopped when she noticed Tobin’s little ponytail bobbing up and down as she ran around the players, kicking the ball with great skill.  
“Tobin!” Mrs. Heath called.  
The coach looked up and jogged towards Mrs. Heath, a smile on his face.  
“Is Tobin your daughter?” he asked.  
Cindy nodded.  
“Sorry she’s interrupting.”  
“No need! She’s got great skill- does she play?”  
Mrs. Heath shook her head.  
“We’ve been trying to find something for her to do.”  
The coach nodded.  
“Well I’m putting together a U4 co-ed team and I think your daughter could be a great addition.”  
Mrs. Heath smiled.  
“I’ll be in contact with you.” Cindy promised.  
The coach gave Mrs. Heath his contact information and Cindy managed to pull Tobin from the field, taking her home and explaining the events to Mr. Heath.  
It didn’t take long until Tobin was signed up for her first soccer team.


	2. 1994

Tobin furrowed her eyebrows with intense focus as she watched the ball bounce up and down off her foot. Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Ta-  
“Aggh!”  
Tobin was tackled to the ground by none other than Katie Heath, her eldest sister, while Perry, the second oldest, took the ball.  
“I was just about to reach my record!” Tobin exclaimed, getting up.  
Katie giggled and Perry walked away, the ball under her arm. Tobin shouted to stop her but Katie pulled her back.  
“What number?” she asked accusingly.  
“Six hundred and forty-two if you must know.” Tobin answered.  
Katie nodded in mock approval.  
“Well Mom told us to tell you to wash up for dinner.” Katie replied, forgetting about soccer.  
Tobin rolled her eyes.  
“Fine. But give me back my ball.”  
Katie scoffed and Perry chucked the ball at her head, Tobin’s fast reflexes grabbing it and jogging into the house behind her sisters. Mrs. Heath shooed Tobin to the bathroom to wash her hands and face before letting the youngest girl lead them in grace.  
The dinner was silent as everyone ate and caught up about the day.  
“Tobin, how was school?”  
The six-year-old always went last.  
“I scored six goals during recess.” Tobin shared.  
Mr. and Mrs. Heath smiled in approval. Since Tobin had started playing two years ago, she had gotten exceptionally well. Her coach for the co-ed team had taken Tobin and a few other little girls and started a new soccer club he called PDA- the Players Development Academy.  
“And I almost beat my record.” Tobin added.  
“Almost?” Mr. Heath asked with a raised eyebrow.  
Across the table, Perry and Katie broke out into laughter.  
“Katie tackled me.” Tobin said, jaw set.  
Cindy and Jeff nodded in understanding and exchanged a look. Everyone knew it was the only way to ever get Tobin inside, so if tackling her worked, it worked.  
Tobin quickly scarfed down the rest of her food, asking to be excused.  
“What for?” Mr. Heath asked.  
“I wanna beat my record tonight.” Tobin answered.  
“But you beat it last night, honey.” Cindy reminded her daughter.  
Tobin shrugged.  
“I can’t get better if I don’t beat it.” Tobin pointed out.  
Mr. Heath excused his daughter and Tobin ran out to the backyard, immediately bouncing the ball off her feet again.  
“She’s got a good head.” Mr. Heath pointed out to his wife.  
“I hope it works out for her.” Cindy replied.  
Jeff nodded, turning to his wife.  
“She won’t settle for anything else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another slow chapter :0 it'll pick up soon!


	3. 1997

“Ooh, ooh, gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal!”  
Nine year old Tobin got up and ran around the living room, yelling wildly as she watched the NCAA Women’s Soccer championships. The University of Connecticut was playing the University of North Carolina, and the Tar Heels had just scored to put them ahead, 2-0, with ten minutes left to play. Tobin had started watching the Tar Heels play when she turned seven and her uncle took her to a game for her birthday.  
“I wanna play for them.” Tobin stated when the game ended and UNC charged the field.  
Mr. Heath nodded in approval.  
“I’m gonna play for them.” Tobin added with emphasis.  
In the six years that had passed since Tobin started playing, she was moved up several divisions and was currently playing for an under-11 club team within PDA. The team travelled all over the place to play, and won quite a few tournaments. The team was getting looked at by various college coaches, but Mr. Heath didn’t have the heart to tell Tobin that the UNC scouts hadn’t been to a single game yet.  
“I’m gonna go run.” Tobin said, getting up.  
Mr. Heath gave Tobin a confused look.  
“I gotta be fast, Dad.” Tobin explained.  
Mr. Heath smiled at how focused his daughter was. When she wanted something, she did what she needed to do to get it.  
And she wouldn’t take no for an answer.


	4. 2000

Tobin sat on the damp grass, peeling her sweaty socks and shin guards off her legs and sticking them into her duffel bag for the next game. The Nike swoosh was proudly displayed on every item Tobin owned, although it was hidden from her clothes by the mud and grass stains.  
“Tobin, I’ll be in the car waiting.” Mrs. Heath stated.  
Tobin hummed in acknowledgement and folded her socks up, pulling a pair of flip flops from her side pocket and sticking them on her feet. The midfielder took a long swig of water before zipping her bag and standing up, retying her hair and trying to pull her bangs back and out of her face.  
“Tobin?”  
The midfielder looked up to meet an unfamiliar face. But then again, it was California, so who would she recognize?  
“Yeah?” Tobin asked.  
The man looked about thirty and smiled widely at Tobin.  
“You have great ball skills.” The man noted.  
Tobin quietly thanked him and stuck her thumb in the direction her mom had gone.  
“My mom’s waiting for me.” Tobin mumbled.  
The man nodded and smiled.  
“That’s all I wanted to say- good luck in your later games!”  
Tobin thanked him again and jogged off the field, hopping into the passenger seat and looking out the window as they drove away.  
Tobin would later find out she had just spoken with one of the scouts for the UNC Tar Heels.


	5. 2001

Tobin unbuckled her seatbelt and looked out her window at the Olympic Training Center dorms of Chula Vista, California. The building looked like a hotel, complete with a roundabout by the entrance and trollies for luggage.   
A little over two months ago, Tobin had gotten a letter in the mail inviting her to the under fourteen girls' national team development camp for a month during February, and after talking with teachers and coaches, Tobin had been allowed to attend. It helped, too, that the camp was free and included clothes to wear for training and team events. Now, Tobin was about to be signed in and left on her own with people she didn't know for a whole month- something she hadn't done before.  
"Good luck, honey." Mrs. Heath wished.  
The entire Heath family gave hugs to Tobin and the midfielder stopped at her seven year old brother, Jeffrey.  
"Keep practicing the hoops so I don't kill you when I come back." Tobin teased.  
Jeff stuck out his tongue but hugged Tobin anyways, and a US Soccer representative came to take Tobin's bags and guide her to her room.  
"Call us to check in." Mrs. Heath reminded Tobin.  
Tobin nodded and waved as her parents drove off. The guide looked at Tobin and handed her a thick envelope.  
"Don't lose this- it holds everything you'll need this month- your ID card, room key, meal card, room access cards, schedules, rules and important information, and some vouchers for the stores on site." the woman explained.  
Tobin nodded and followed her into the elevator.  
"Read the rules carefully and examine all your equipment once you get to your room- your name is on everything in case it gets lost, but don't let it."   
Tobin nodded again as they stepped off on the fifth floor.  
"Let someone know if you need any help."  
The woman left Tobin to enter her room, and the midfielder took in a deep breath before walking inside.  
"Hey, roomie."  
A freckled girl was sitting on the bed by the door, her brown hair in a bun as she got up, walking towards Tobin.  
"I'm Kelley."  
"Tobin."  
The girl smiled.  
"I like it."  
Tobin thanked her and put her suitcase on one of the stands that had been a set out. Tobin smiled at the stack of stuff on her bed.  
"Go ahead and check it out, we got time 'til dinner in two hours." Kelley motioned to the stuff.  
Tobin nodded and smiled, walking to her bed.  
There were five Nike boxes sitting on the bed, with three pairs of cleats and two pairs of Free Runs inside them. An assortment of clothes was scattered around, too, and Tobin examined each piece: training tank top, training muscle tee, two training shirts, two pairs of shorts, two pairs of socks, two uniform kits, two pairs of warm-ups, some Nike socks, sports bras, sliders, a pair of black slides, a couple headbands, a new pair of shin guards, two hoodies, a pair of gloves, three t-shirts, two long sleeve tops, a pull over half zip, a beanie, and a ball.  
"This is sick." Tobin muttered.  
Kelley nodded, looking up from a book.  
"The envelope tells us what to wear when." Kelley noted.  
Tobin nodded and sat down, opening the envelope the woman had given her.  
Inside was a wallet to hold some money and all of the assigned cards, and the credentials the woman had promised. Tobin slung it over her head to hang around her neck and reviewed the papers in the folder.   
Tobin slid the wallet into a black backpack sitting by the bed and examined the contents- some healthy snacks, a first aid kit, and a lot of stuffing. Tobin didn't hesitate to empty it and pack in the snacks she liked and her folder of papers.  
"You been here before?" Kelley asked.  
Her book was gone and she was now watching Tobin.  
"California? Yeah. Camp? No." Tobin answered.  
Kelley smiled.  
"You?" Tobin asked.  
"Nah."  
Tobin nodded.  
"Where are you from?" Kelley asked.  
"New Jersey- Basking Ridge." Tobin answered, raising her eyebrow to indicate the same question for Kelley.  
"Fayetteville, Georgia."  
"Hobbies?"  
"Soccer, surfing, tennis, skateboarding."  
The two went back and forth asking each order questions, only breaking for dinner and the introductory meeting before going to bed. Tobin had already made a friend.  
\---  
The first practice was a team bonding experience, as coach had put it, and the girls were split into three groups of eleven for their scrimmage groups.   
"The goal is to know everyone's name in your group by the end of the week. At the end of the week, we switch groups and you meet new people." coach announced.  
Tobin was put in a group with ten other girls, each ranging from different positions and various locations in the country.   
"Introduce yourselves." Coach demanded.  
"Tobin Heath, midfielder, New Jersey."   
"Kelley O'Hara, forward, Georgia."  
"Casey Noguiera, midfielder, right here in San Diego."  
"Lauren Cheney, midfielder, Indiana."  
"Amy Rodriguez, forward, Beverly Hills, California."  
"Allie Long, midfielder, New York."  
"Nikki Washington, forward and mid, Texas."  
"Megan Rapinoe, midfielder, Redding, California."  
"Whitney Engen, defender, Rolling Hills, California."  
"Meghan Klingenberg, midfielder, Pennsylvania."  
"Christen Press, forward, Palos Verdes, California. "   
Tobin frowned.  
"We have no keeper." Kelley stated, as if reading her thoughts.   
Everyone looked around their regroup, humming in agreement.  
"So you rotate." Coach Kater said, standing behind Kelley.  
The forward jumped a little and everyone laughed.  
"Maybe someone will get a position change." Kater added before walking back to the front.   
The eleven girls looked around worriedly, and Meghan volunteered for the first game when Coach Kater blew her whistle to signal the first game.  
\---  
By the end of the week, Tobin's team was the champions, and the midfielder had scored a number of goals, racking up many assists, as well. Coach Kater reassigned teams according to notes on talent and contributions, and Tobin was placed on a new team with Kelley, Lauren, and Whitney as her only repeat teammates. Once again, they finished at the top, and their third team consisted of almost their entire original team, save for Allie, Nikki, and Megan and Meghan.   
The Thursday of their final week in camp, the championship game was played and their team came out as champions once again. Coach Kater promised a ceremony for all champions the following day, on their final full day, and everyone broke until dinner.  
"Tobin, we're gonna get a ride to the beach, wanna come?" Kelley asked.  
Tobin raised an eyebrow.  
"What for?" she asked.  
"Surfing." Kelley answered.  
Tobin blushed.  
"I can't surf." A Tobin mumbled embarrassingly.  
To Tobin's surprise, the other four girls didn't laugh.  
"We'll teach you- we have six hours until we should clean up for dinner." Whitney offered.  
Tobin smiled thankfully and Christen sweet a meetup time, letting everyone part ways.  
\---  
Ten minutes later, the five girls met in the lobby in their rash guards and swim bottoms. One of the designated drivers was waiting for them and signed their passes to allow them access to the off-site beach until five o’clock- which gave them six hours to surf.  
“I’ll wave my arms when you need to come in.” their supervisor noted.  
The five girls nodded in acknowledgement and hopped out of the car, carrying the boards to the sand. Tobin plopped hers down and Kelley smiled at her.  
“You’re our only newbie.” the defender shared.  
Tobin nodded half-heartedly.  
“Let’s go and I’ll show you.”  
Tobin followed Kelley into the knee-deep water and the Georgian got onto her board, motioning for Tobin to do the same. Christen, Whitney, and Allie were already out on the waves, and Tobin felt bad for keeping Kelley back.  
“Just paddle like this, then you slide up on your knees, and slowly bring one foot forward- and keep them perpendicular to the shore. And just focus your gaze on the shore and nowhere else. When the wave ends, you can jump off or lower yourself back onto the board- whichever you want.” Kelley taught.  
Tobin nodded and got up a few times before Kelley told her she was ready and drug her about a hundred yards off the shore.   
“It’s not that deep out here, so if you fall off, no worries- just be careful for rocks.” Kelley stated.  
Tobin nodded and watched the freckled girl ride in a wave before swallowing her pride and looking behind her, spotting a building wave. The midfielder got up on her knees as the water swept her forward, and she heard Kelley shout.  
"Stand up slowly and focus on the shore!"  
The midfielder stood up with wobbly legs and held her arms out for balance as the wave carried her closer to the sand.  
"You're surfing, Tobin!" Whitney shouted.  
Tobin smiled and jumped off the board as the wave died, letting the cold water cool her off. When the girl resurfaced, her friends were floating around her on their boards.  
"Nice job!"   
"Great."  
"Perfect first wave."  
"I'm a great teacher."  
Everyone looked at Kelley and rolled their eyes, making the defender shrug.  
"No denying it." she stated, paddling off for another wave.  
\---   
The two girls finished off their night with almost thirty waves each, and knocked out once they got back to their rooms after dinner.  
“Best experience ever.” Tobin commented.  
Kelley smiled.  
“Glad you liked it.” she replied.  
Tobin nodded and propped up on her elbows.  
“Hopefully I’ll see you guys next camp.” Tobin said.  
Kelley nodded.  
“It always gets harder, though.” she reminded Tobin.  
The midfielder nodded and pulled a piece of paper from the nightstand, tossing it to Kelley.  
“Let’s keep in touch.” Tobin suggested.  
Kelley smiled widely.  
“That means a lot, Tob. Y’know, travelling so much, I don’t have many friends aside from soccer- but even some club people don’t like the success I’ve gotten.”  
Tobin nodded. She definitely understood how hard travelling for soccer was, especially when it came to missing school and not seeing your friends.   
“So we make friends outside of school.” Tobin offered.  
Kelley smiled and scribbled down her phone number and address, passing the paper back to Tobin.  
“It was nice meeting you.” Kelley said, sticking out her hand.  
Tobin laughed and took it, shaking Kelley’s hand firmly.  
“Same to you.” she laughed.


	6. 2002

Because of the young age the players were at, there wasn’t another camp opportunity for kids Tobin’s age until eighth grade rolled around, and Tobin wasn’t the least bit surprised to find a letter in the mail inviting her to camp. Coach Kater had told her at the last camp that she was promising and to expect another call in.  
Tobin slapped the letter onto the kitchen counter and bounded upstairs to call Kelley.  
Another month later, she was being tackled in the lobby of the Olympic Training Center dorms by the freckled defender.   
“Tobey!”  
The midfielder let out a groan as Kelley jumped on her and set her backwards onto the couch.  
“I missed you.” Kelley smiled.  
“Missed you too.” Tobin mumbled through Kelley’s shirt.  
“C’mon, Kell, get off her before you choke her.”  
Kelley pulled away and Tobin was enveloped in a giant hug from Lauren.  
“Missed ya, Chen.” Tobin smiled.  
Tobin looked around at her same circle of friends from the first team she was put on last camp, and everyone looked the same, only a few inches taller.   
“Coach Nahas is holding an intro meeting in ten minutes and he’s gonna give us our gear and rooming assignments then we can turn in for the night.” Lauren explained.  
Tobin nodded and followed the girls into the meeting room, taking a seat in the middle of the room as Coach Nahas started talking.  
“Welcome, ladies, to your two week training camp!” Nahas began.  
“I’m coach Damon Nahas, and I will be assessing you over the next two weeks along with some other members of our staff.”  
Tobin listened to the rest of the words and got up after an hour, stretching her legs and following the other girls to the front where they picked up their informational packets, gear, and received rooming assignments. Tobin had been roomed with Whitney for the trip and the two girls headed up to their room.  
“We’re gonna order pizza and watch movies if you guys wanna come.” Christen offered, referring to herself and Lauren.  
Tobin and Whitney agreed and grabbed some money before going to the other girls’ room and entering the mix of the other nine girls.  
The pizza man came about thirty minutes later and Lauren started the first movie while Christen paid. The entire group had opted to watch Texas Chainsaw Massacre and gathered under blankets to watch.  
The rest of the night passed uneventfully.  
\---   
“It sucks we don’t travel yet.” Kelley stated on their final day.  
Everyone nodded.  
“Only two more years and we can.” Tobin reminded them.  
“But we’ll all be split up- we’re not the same ages.” A-Rod pointed out.  
Nods.  
“We gotta keep in touch though so we aren’t strangers when we’re on the final team.” Lauren noted.  
More nodding.  
“Serious time.” Kelley stated.  
The freckled forward turned off the TV and looked to everyone sitting on the floor.  
“Let’s make an oath.” Kelley suggested.  
“For what?” Tobin questioned.  
Kelley gave her an obvious look.  
“We have to promise to not forget about each other.” Kelley explained.  
Tobin made a small noise in agreement and stuck her hand in the middle of the circle, pinkie thrust out.  
“I promise.” Tobin stated.  
Kelley grinned widely and slowly, everyone added their pinkies.   
“I promise.” they all chorused.


	7. 2003 - 2004

Tobin took a deep breath through her nose and exhaled, a smile spreading across her face.  

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, please give a warm welcome to your two finalists, the PDA Wildcats of New Jersey and the Sereno ‘88 Golden Eagles of Arizona!”

 

The parents and other spectators on the side of the field cheered loudly, but Tobin could only focus on the large crowd of college scouts behind the parents.  The butterflies flew crazily in Tobin’s stomach and she was afraid for a split second she would lose her lunch.  

 

The national anthem began playing through the speakers and Tobin faced the flag, her right hand placed over her heart.  Today she was representing PDA and today she was going to walk away having made an impression on at least one coach’s mind.  If that coach happened to be the coach of her dream school, it’d be a plus.  

 

Ten short minutes later, Tobin was stretching out her legs at the half line, watching her team’s forwards as they started the game at the referee’s whistle.  Tobin made a run to the corner flag and the ball was instantly played to her.  Tobin dribbled effortlessly past one of the Sereno defenders and sent in a cross.  It was hit around before the Sereno goalkeeper came out with it in her hands.  

 

Play went back and forth for the entire half.  It was the second time the Wildcats had played Sereno, so Tobin already knew it would be a tough game.  So being tied at halftime didn’t faze her.  

 

The midfielder jogged to the sideline and grabbed a Gatorade bottle, squirting it into her mouth.  Their coach talked about what needed to be done, and in ten minutes, they were back on the field for the second half.

 

Fifty-third minute and Tobin took a shot on goal.  Wide.

 

Fifty-eighth minute, and the PDA goalkeeper made an incredible diving save to poke the ball out of its path to the back of the net.

 

Sixty-fifth minute and their starting forward was slide tackled, a missed penalty kick opportunity.

 

Eightieth minute and Tobin’s head flicked to the sideline.  The assistant referee indicated three extra minutes.

 

A minute passed and everything changed.  

 

Tobin trapped the punt from their goalkeeper, Erin, and dropped it to the center defender.  She cleared it past an attacking forward and the left forward flicked it with her head to the running right mid.  Tobin pushed forward with the attack and watched as their right midfielder dropped it to the center mid, who took a quick shot on goal.  The Sereno goalkeeper had no time to react before the ball was in the goal.  

 

The Wildcats did their small celebrations before the game restarted.  Those ten minutes were the slowest of Tobin’s life.

 

At the sound of the three consecutive whistle blows, Tobin and her teammates charged their goal scorer, dog piling on top of her.  Tobin shouted to the sky, thanking God.  Their coach joined the huddle and hugs and directed them to the winner’s section.  

 

Tobin joined her teammates atop the stage and they all crowded the trophy, taking pictures and receiving their acknowledgement and medals.  

 

“Tobin!”

 

The midfielder located her parents quickly after stepping off the stage and was enveloped in a large hug.  There was a flurry of hugs from family members and pictures were taken of Tobin, the medal, the trophy, the hat and shirt.  

 

It was an hour of excitement and emotion, and Tobin took a deep breath as she looked around when it was all over.  Some players were being talked to by college coaches, but Tobin couldn’t find the Carolina blue shirt anywhere.  The one she’d seen standing behind her parents before the game was gone.  

 

And it probably meant he’d never be back.

  
It was a night of achieved and broken dreams. 


	8. 2004 - 2005

Tobin leaned on the railing, looking at the well-kept soccer field.  The chalk lines still looked nice and the scoreboard proudly displayed the numerous times the team had won the national championships.  

“Tobin!  We don’t have all day!” Mr. Heath shouted.

The midfielder slowly pulled herself away from the field, jogging in the direction the rest of her family had gone in.  When the tan girl rounded the corner, she was busy trying to get a final glimpse of the soccer fields and ended up running in to someone.

“Sorry.” Tobin mumbled, finding her balance before freezing.

“Told you she’d be shocked.” Jeff muttered.

The man in front of Tobin smiled widely and stuck out his hand.

“I’m-”

“Anson Dorrance.” Tobin finished.

The guy laughed and nodded.

“I see you’re enjoying the campus?”

Tobin nodded.

“It’s beautiful.” Tobin replied.

Anson smiled broadly.

“Well, let’s get started on our tour?” he asked.

Tobin nodded, following him like a small puppy.  They entered the athletic center and Anson gave Tobin a full tour, showing her everything the soccer team used and explaining what each piece did.  Tobin listened to his every word and followed wherever he went, taking everything in.

Towards the end of the two hours, Anson directed Tobin and the rest of her family into the locker rooms.  The players’ practice kits were in their lockers, and Tobin couldn’t help when her jaw fell slightly.

“This is where all of our players hang out before and after practices or games.” Anson explained.

Tobin nodded for the hundredth time that day.

“And we’re hoping it’s where you’ll hang out in two years.”

Tobin almost dropped her jaw to the floor.

“I’m sorry, what?” Tobin asked.

Anson laughed softly.

“UNC would like to offer you an athletic scholarship to play for our team.” Anson smiled.

Tobin, at a loss for words, nodding rapidly.

“O-o-of course.” Tobin agreed.

Anson nodded once.

“Well, as you know, we’re not allowed to offer you any money until your official junior year begins.” Anson replied.

Tobin nodded.

The next hour was full of a run down of the signing process and Anson handed Tobin his contact information if she had any questions.  Somewhere in the mix, they took a picture and Tobin was given a UNC hat and t-shirt and sent back out the door with her family.  

The Heaths got back to their car and Tobin climbed into the back seat next to Jeff.

“I can’t believe it.” Tobin whispered, a smile on her face.

“What was that, honey?” Mrs. Heath asked, looking at Tobin through the rearview mirror.

Tobin looked to her parents and smiled widely.

“I can’t believe it.” she repeated.  

 

 


	9. How it ends...

This story was obviously following Tobin's soccer career.

It would end with the World Cup when Tobin is 30 or whatever and has decided to retire, and they finally win it.


End file.
